Wasp
__TOC__ About *Built-in Starports. *Shoots a laser beam in two-second bursts. *Good against Zeppelins in bunkers. Since Zeppelins can't attack air units, and Wasps can, placing 20 or so near a bunker will destroy the Zeppelins. Be wary of Colossus or other units that can attack air units, though. *Air version of Marine. *Absolutely terrible cost vs damage/health/range wise, *Barely make back production costs in six minutes while looting *Good if used in conjunction with Bazookas and Beetle Tanks. *Although not normally very useful, these units are very useful in Doomsday Event as the Golems can not attack air units and they are cheaper and much faster build time than Zeppelins. Combine them with Zeppelins and powerful ground turrets such as Colossus and you will have an easy time with Doomsday! *Deals double (x2) damage to mechanical units. *This is the first aircraft you can unlock. Tips *Don't use in bunkers unless you don't have time to train anything else. *Weak against Missile Launchers, they can be killed by them in a few shots. Don't deploy them near them. *Works best in bunkers against ground only units, like Beetle Tanks and S-Trikes *Useful against destroying Cannon Blasts and Mortars. But Wasps can't destroy Mortars easily, because Mortars have a large HP pool and the wasp is a low-damage air-unit. *Weak against every unit that shoots air units. *Easily gets in range of turrets due to the fact that it moves closer to the object it's attacking, make sure there are no threats around before deploying these units! Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 1300 | Damage Stage 1 = 100 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 2/s | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = All Units | Speed Stage 1 = 0.5 | Range Stage 1 = 120 | Size Stage 1 = 30 | Building Time Stage 2 = 19s | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 1300 | Damage Stage 2 = 110 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 2/s | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = All Units | Speed Stage 2 = 0.6 | Range Stage 2 = 150 | Size Stage 2 = 30 | Building Time Stage 3 = 19s | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 1500 | Damage Stage 3 = 110 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 2/s | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = All Units | Speed Stage 3 = 0.6 | Range Stage 3 = 180 | Size Stage 3 = 30 | Building Time Stage 4 = 19s | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 1500 | Damage Stage 4 = 120 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 2/s | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = All Units | Speed Stage 4 = 0.6 | Range Stage 4 = 200 | Size Stage 4 = 30 | Building Time Stage 5 = 19s | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 1500 | Damage Stage 5 = 120 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 2.5/s | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = All Units | Speed Stage 5 = 0.7 | Range Stage 5 = 220 | Size Stage 5 = 30 | Building Time Stage 6 = 19s | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 1700 | Damage Stage 6 = 130 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Single Shot | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 2.5/s | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = All Units | Speed Stage 6 = 0.7 | Range Stage 6 = 220 | Size Stage 6 = 30 }} Gallery wasped.png|Wasp wasp2.JPG|A level 2 Wasp in Starport Wasp.jpg|A level 3 Wasp in Starport wsap.png|'Wasp' in the mission: "Training Days" wasps.conc.PNG|Wasps concept art Trivia *Damage from Wasps increased (via Upgrades). *Fixed a bug that caused Wasps move out of the screen instead of attacking the enemy. See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |}} See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |}} Category:Aircrafts Category:Units Images Category:Troops